Another high school drama
by sasusaku r0ckz
Summary: Sakura is a popular girl. Sasuke is an "emo" boy. What happens after Sakura tries to be nice to him? Read it to find out! : Pairings: Sasusaku, Nejiten, Shikatema,Naruhina and idk who ino is with yet XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I know im not done with What goes around comes around, but I think I might delete it because I find it boring. :( So this one is a bit more teenage like. Hopefully you like it. Read and Rate please :)**

Sasuke was a normal boy, lived a good life and had parents to take care of him. **BALONY! **He was _not _a normal boy, his life was _doomed_, and his parents were _dead._ Yeah, what are the odds?

He wanted to be left alone but everyone thought that he wanted company. He was usually missunderstood and followed by a million fan girls.

Sakura on the other hand, _Did _live a good life, she _was_ normal and her parents _were_ alive. She was popular and pretty and very sweet. She usually hung out with Ino (who was a her best friend and enemy at the same time) Hinata (Really nice and sweet ) Temari (Kinda like her older sister) and Ten-Ten (She spent most of her time flirting with Neji) They haad known each other since they were 13 (I had to make Temari be younger because otherwise she couldnt be in the story.)

"I spy with my little eyes...A sexy raven haired boy" Ino said with a smirk on her face. Sakura glared at her and then looked at sasuke. "He's so creepy... I dont know what you guys see in him" Ten-Ten said rolling her eyes. "Yeah and Neji is something to stare at right?" Temari asked sarcastically. Ten-Ten glared at her but soon spotted Neji and dissapeared behind him. Sasuke went to his locker and threw his bookbag only grabbing a notebook and a pen. "Dammit" He muttered to himself when he saw Karin and the other bitches behind her.

"Hey Sasuke" She purred closing his locker.

"Go away" He mummbled.

"Dont be shy. You know deep inside your screaming out my name" She said fixing her nappy hair. Sasuke looked at her and sighed oviously annoyed. "Karin, I dont think Chouji would want to date your fat, ugly, pig looking self" Sasuke said walking away. Sakura and Ino busted out laughing and high-fived each other happily. "Karin, didnt you say he liked you and he like, just called you fat..?Im confused.." The stupid one out of her little gang said. Karin's face turned as red as her hair and stomped away.

--

Later on at lunch, Sakura saw Sasuke sitting on a bench by himself. She sighed and walked towards him with her tray in her hands. "Hey beautiful" Kiba said standing in front of her. "Kiba, dont call me that. Move, I have to go somewhere.." She said looking past him. Kiba turned around and looked to where she was looking. "Seriously? With the emo dude? What does he have that I dont?" Kiba asked throwing his hands in the air. "A lot of the things.." Sakura muttered walking around him.

"Um...Can I sit here?" Sakura asked looking at him. He looked up from his sandwhich and saw a pretty girl with pink hair. "Why? If your gonna ask-" "No, I just wanna...Talk" Sakura interrupted. Sasuke shrugged and looked back to his food. Sakura smiled and sat next to him . "I heard what you said to Karin...She deserved that" Sakura said trying to start a nodded and took a bite out his sandwhich. "Do you want some soda?" She asked trying once again. "I got one" He said putting the half eaten sandwhich back down.

"Why are you here? Dont you have people to talk to or friends to text or something?" Sasuke asked after 10 minutes. Sakura looked at him in confusion. "Well...I do that all the time so I thought it would be nice to-" "Well it's not. It's annoying. So if you could, stop trying to act like something that you're not" He snapped glaring at her. Sakura got mad and stood up. "I was just trynna be nice because you always sit alone! I guess now I understand why no one wants to be with you!" She yelled loud enough for Karin's table to hear.

Sakura grabbed her tray and stormed away bitting her lip in order to keep the tears from falling. Ino was quickly at her side. "What happened?" she asked as Sakura threw her tray in the tray. "I was trynna be nice and then...He like yelled at me and told me I....I was annoying" Sakura said the tears falling down her soft cheeks. Ino hugged her and nodded her head signaling the girls to come. Temari was soon with them asking what had happened.

Sasuke sighed. _Great, another problem to deal with _he thought gatting his I-pod out and pushing play. Linkin Park started playing and he closed his eyes trying to escape all of his problems and be on La-La land.

Later on that day in math, Sakura was sitting in the middle row as ussual, but wasn't talking like she usually did. Sasuke sighed heavily and sat next to her at her table. Sakura froze for a second. "W-What do you wnat?" She asked quietly looking at her pink feathery pen. "What do you think?" Sasuke snapped trying hard to keep his temper in control. "I think you should apologize to her" Temari said her hands on her hips. "You dont come over here and yell at my friend like that when she was trying to be nice to you!" Temari said also trying to keep her temper under control.

Sakura looked at Temari and then at Sasuke. "It's ok Temari. I never should of bothered him in the first place." She said looking at Sasuke who's face was a light pink. "But I never should of yelled at you" Sasuke mummbled getting his pen out of his pocket. Sakura blushed also and smiled at him. It's ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as soon as Kakashi sensei closed the door.

--

When the bell rang, Ino was at Sakura's side asking what Sasuke had talked about. Ten-Ten had said she was riding the bus home and Hinata had to go with Neji. "Are you taking the bus?" Sakura asked Ino. "Yeah...My car is still broke." Ino replied. "I would give you a ride but im going somewhere" Sakura said grabbing her bookbag. "It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow" Ino said giving sakura a quick hug.

Sakura felt the note on her pocket and giggled to herself. _You can't tell anyone_ she reminded herself. She grabbed her car keys and walked to her car.

**The Next Day :)**

RING! RING! Sasuke's alarm clock went off. He groaned and flew his sheets accross the room. _I wonder if she got my text message_ Sasuke thought as he went in the bathroom.

Sakura was brushing her hair when her phone started vibrating in her pocket.

**I'm picking u up 2day**

** Sasuke**

Sakura squealed happily and kept brushing her hair.

--

Sasuke got in his car and started the engine when his phone started ringing.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, Im ready."

"On my way"

"Okay"

He closed his threw his I-phone on the passenger seat and sped off.

Sakura applied some lipgloss to her light pink lips as she waited for Sasuke to pick her up.

HONK HONK She heard outside. She walked outside and looked confused.

"K-Kiba?"

"Who did you think it was? Emo boy?" Kiba asked with a grin on his face.

"Im not emo. You dumbass"

"Who the-"

Sasuke's fist went stright up on Kiba's face.

Sakura dropped her stuff and ran towards them.

Kiba spit out some blood and looked at Sasuke. "You emo bastard!" He yelled getting up from the floor.

"Kiba STOP!" Sakura screamed running in front of her.

"You're lucky Sakura's right here!" Kiba said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "You wouldnt've of done anything even if she wasnt here. Why dont you just go somewhere else?" Sasuke said walking away his hands valled into fist.

Kiba looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"Are you on crack? What if this would've been serious?" She asked her voice cracking.

"Nothing would of happened. Kiba would've got his ass wopped and we would be on our way to school." Sasuke said simply putting his hands in his pockets.

Sakura picket her purse up and smacked him with it. "What the hell?" Sasuke asked now getting pissed. "Did you wanna go with Kiba?" Sasuke asked. Sakura rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys.

"Im riding my own car to school today. Maybe I'll ride with Kiba tomorrow." Sakura said

Sasuke stood there for a while. _This is why I'm not nice to people_ he thought walking back to his car. _who the hell does she think she is? Does she think gas is cheap?_

_You know you want her._

What? who are you?

_Im that little voice in you head who always tells you to say something nice to her and you just ignore me._

Maybe that's because I dont want to listen to you now leave!

_You do realize your telling yourself to levae right?_

Shut the- Sasuke sighed and started the car._ I'm crazy _he thought.

**What did ya think? Was it worth your time? I'm already working on my second chapter. Tell me if you think I should continue. Some ideas wouldnt be bad eather :) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**Bye now :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**At Lunch That Day.**

Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, Hinata, And Temari were sitting on they're usuall spot but something felt odd. Maybe it was that Temari was sitting on Shikamaru's lap. Or maybe it was that Sasuke was sitting with them. "So....Um...Temari, you didnt tell us you were dating Shikamaru..." Sakura said felling very akward. " You didnt tell us you and Sasuke had your first little argument today so I guess we're equal right?" Temari asked a smirk planted on her face. Sakura felt all eyes on her and looked at Ino for some help.

"So anyways, Hinata, why don't you go tell Naruto to come since it looks like today we are inviting dudes over?" She asked a bit confused. Hinata's face went red. Ino and Ten-Ten giggled since that happened everytime they mentioned Naruto's name. Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who was looking at her phone.

"Sakura..."

"Huh?"

"We need to talk."

"...ok..."

"Somewhere else."

"Ok. Um...I'll be back in a few" Sakura said getting up. Sasuke started walking towards the locker room in the gym. sakura followed him a bit happy.

"Ok. we're alone. What did you wanna talk about?" Sakura asked hugging herself since it was cold in there. Sasuke looked down and sighed. "About earlier...With Kiba and...You"

Sakura looked at him wide eyed and confused at the same time. (o.0) "You're...Jealous?" She asked with a grin on her lips.

Sasuke twitched a little before turning around. "No..." He kinda whispered. "Look at me then...Tell me your not jealous" Sakura purred putting her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and looked at her. "Im...Not..." Sakura stood on her tipytoes and kissed his cheek. "I gotta go... Lunch is over.." Sakura said walking out of the locker room.

**In Math Class**

Kiba walked in the class with a Blue bruissed lip. Ino and Ten-Ten giggled knowing what had happened. kiba glanced towards Sakura and saw she was sitting alone. He grinned and walked over to her. "Can I sit here?" He asked.

Sakura looked up and sighed. "S-Sure" She stuttered. Kiba sat down and looked at the door when Sasuke came in.

_What the hell is he doing? Why did Sakura let him sit there? Go move him!_ Sasuke's little voice said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat in the back of the room.

_Fine! When they Kiba tries to kiss her let's see if you'll just sit here and look at them!_

"Why dont you just shut up!" Sasuke yelled at nobody.

Everyone turned around to looke at him."Uh.... Yeah. Karin...Shut up and stop bugging me!" He tried to come up with something that would make sence. Karin looked at him and rolled her eyes. Sasuke sighed and walked out the room.

_Where is he going?_ Sakura thought getting up and following him.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" She shouted running after him.

Sasuke stopped and turned to look at her. "Why? So you can make my life worse than it fucking is?" Sasuke asked pissed off. Sakura stopped and looked at him. "What did I do now?" She asked hurt,anger,and happiness al swirled together. "You know you just let Kiba sit with you so I can make a fool of myself! What kind of dumbass do you think I am?" Sasuke asked throwing his hands in the air. Sakura walked up to him and samcked him across the face. Sasuke lost his temper and his Sharingan activated. He grabbed her arm and brought her up to his face. "." He said through gritted teeth.

Sakura forgot to breathe for a minute. She loked at Sasuke and then at his eyes. "W-What is that?" She asked the tears already on his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes and dropped her onto the ground. Sakura got up and started walking towards him. "Sakura stay away...I dont wanna hurt-"

Sakura hugged him tightly and kissed his lips.

The kiss was urgent...maybe even fierce but it calmed Sasuke. She pulled away for some much needed air and then hugged him again. Sasuke hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Im...sorry" He whispered. She leaned in for another kiss to let him know he was forgiven.

--

That night after dinner, Sakura rushed upstairs to brush her teeth and change her clothes.

"Im going to the movies mom!" She shouted grabbing her keys and closing the door. Sasuke was waiting near by her house. Sakura saw him and couldnt hel the grin that spread from eather side of her face. Sasuke smirked and brought her in for a warm kiss.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah"

"Alright" He said picking her up and sitting her on his car.

"Let's go"

They sped off into the streets of Kanoah.

_Finally sasuke._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura who was laughing at something the song had said.

She looked at him and streched her hand out so he could take it.

When they got to the movies, Thay bought tickets to see a chick flick. Sasuke wasnt happy but sakura was so he sucked it up.

--

By the end of the movie, 9 out of the 10 girls that were in there were crying. Sakura was crying on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke was bored. "c'mon Sakura" He mummbled. Sakura got up and followed him out the door.

When they got to Sakuras driveway, Sakura smiled and got out the car. "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun" She whispered so that her mom wouldnt hear her. "Hn" He said pulling away from the driveway. She blew him a kiss and went inside.

She ran upstairs and squealed happily.

"I'll tell Ino and the others tomorrow I guess" She said to herself putting her nightgown on.

Meanwhile Sasuke was just arriving home when he saw someone inside his house. _What the hell? Didnt I lock the door?_ He asked himself.

He went inside and saw her. "Hey Sasuke-kun. Have fun at the movies?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?' He asked putting his keys on the counter. "I want you to stay away from her. If you dont, I'll simply tell Itachi you have a little _girlfriend_ and I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest.." Karin said with a smirk.

Sasuke glared at her as he felt all his body go numb. "Tell him and I'll kill you myself" Sasuke said gritting his teeth. Karin laughed and got up. "If you want her to live, Simply stay away from her." Karin dissapeared into thin air.

Sasuke slammed his hand onto the counter. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs.

He threw anything that was on his way including the family photo he had on the table.

_I'm killing her right now!_ Sasuke thought walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I'm so happy with the reviews I got so far :) Thanks to everyone who took the time to review... And also to the people who is reading my story, Im trying hard to update soon believe me I am. So anyways, I would like to give a special thanks to pop'n'lock7 because her review was loooooooooong! lol, I read your story, lol I loved it! And yes, yes I do hate Karin. (Sorry to anyone who likes her :p but I cant stand her) OK, On with the story...**

Sasuke was running as fast as his legs could keep moving trying to concentrate but Sakura's face kept on popping in his head. _Dammit, How the hell do I kill someone when the person who could get killed by someone else is on my head_ He thought confusing himself. He stopped in front of Sakura's house and panted tiredly. _You should go and kiss her. Just in case you dont see her again..._ His little annoying voice said. Sasuke nodded and leaped up to her window and knocked quietly.

Sakura was sleeping peacefully dreaming of her and Sasuke on a deserted island holding hands and watching the sunset. When she heard knocks on her window. _What the- Is that Sasuke?_ She asked herself. She got up and walked towards the window. She took the look off and Sasuke quickly pulled the window up, jumped in and looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a little hoarse. Sasuke looked at her. His eyes roaming all of her body. Her pretty face, Her breast, Her tiny waist,Her legs, and her pretty feet too (lol) "Just thought I'd stoop by...If I dont come and get you tomorrow, Dont go to school okay?" He asked grabbing her hands. She looked at him confused..."O....K why?" She asked "Dont worry about it. Just dont go if I dont come and get you." Sasuke said pulling her into a hug.

2 minutes of pure silence went by. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed. "Dont do anything stupid tomorrow. please" He mummbled biting her ear. Sakura giggled and looked at him. He kissed her softly at first, then the kiss got a little tense. Sakura heard her mom's door open and sat up. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered. Sasuke looked at her. "Only if you come and get me" She added giving him a quick kiss and shoving him out the window. Sasuke smirked and leapt put.

_Okay, Now where the hell could that little slut be hiding?_ Sasuke thought running once again.

Karin was just arriving home where she triied singing bleeding love but sounded like a dying cat -.-

Sasuke heard a cat dying and tried to see where the howling was coming from. He stopped at Karin's house where he saw her dancing around with a brush in her hand. He busted through

the door his sharingan already activated. "S-Sasuke, what are you doing?" She asked nervously. Saasuke smirked and grabbed her neck. "Listen to me Karin, If you speak one word about Sakura to Itachi, You'll be dead meat. i will make sure your death is painful and slow...understood?" He asked through gritted teeth. Karin was coughing her face turning all kinds of colors. She nodded and Sasuke let go. She fell on her knees to the floor and puked.

Sasuke glared at her and picked her up. "Go wash your mouth. You smell worse than ussual" Sasuke said walking out the broke door.

--

**The Next Day**

Sakura woke up quietly. She looked at her alarm clock that read **4:30** She sighed and got out of bed. She went downstairs to get something to drink. She saw a shadow from the kitchen door.

"W-Whos there?" She asked. She didnt hear a reply so she calmed a bit._ I must still be sleepy_ she thought to herself. She turned around to get a glass of water when she suddenly felt weak and fell onto the floor uncounscious.

--

_Damn, This girl is so light_ the person thought putting a mask on so she wouldnt know who it was. (Okay, Im not gonna say "the person" everytime 'the person' talks so let's nickname he/she muki. Yay muki! Back to the story)

Muki looked at Sakura and smirked._ She looks hot when she's knocked out_ Muki thought landing in his house. (I guess now u kno its a boy XD)

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She rubbed her head and sat up. Suddenly she remembered what had happened. She started crying. Muki heard her and went in. She looked at him and stood up. "Where am i?" She asked. She saw a lot of things thrown on the floor and many things broken.

Muki walked to the kitchen and handed her some orange juice. Sakura took it scared of what might happen if she didnt. Muki sighed and took the mask off.....

"I'ts me sakura" He said

"...Why?...Was this some kind of joke?" She asked throwing the juice on his face.

Kiba looked at her

"No. I-Im sorry. I was mad because I saw you guys at the movies and..."

"I dont care, Take me back home!" Sakura hissed. Kiba sat down on the couch.

"Nope. Im not taking you home until you call sasuke and brake up with him." he replied.

"What? Kiba dont you understand? I dont like you! I LIKE SASUKE!!!" she screamed the tears falling down her cheeks.

Kiba looked at her and stood up. "that's exactly why you wont leave this place" he hissed back. Sakura glared at him and broke off crying. "K-Kiba please! You cant force me to love you! I-Im sure someone else will like you...Ino likes you!" Sakura said choking and stuttering. Kiba rolled his eyes. "Sure Sakura" Kiba said sitting on the couch and turning the T.V on.

--

Sasuke woke up at 6:12 and looked around. He reached for his phone to send Sakura a text message.

**I guess we r going 2 skool 2day. unless u dnt wnt to :p**

The message said. 20 minutes passed and she didnt reply. Sasuke thought she was probably sleeping so he didnt worry. but his little voice told him there was trouble. He had ignored it and took a shower.

He got dresses and brushe his hair before checking if his phone had ringed. _That's odd_ He thought. He got in his car and sped off to Sakura's place.

**Hmmm...I think this chapter was short but I was trynna finish it soon. Anyways, Thanks for reading and review. please review! Next chapter... will Sasuke find Sakura? That was corny....just keep on reading! :) bye**__


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say. Enjoy XD**

Sakura was sitting on the end of the couch watching kiba play his PS2. _How the hell do I get out? I wonder if there's a window in his bathroom..._ "Uh...Kiba, I need to use the bathroom" Sakura said standing up. "Last door to the left" Kiba mummbled pushing the buttons on his controller. Sakura grinned and walked towards the bathhroom.

--

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door lightly but hurredly. "Yes?" Her mom said opening the door. "Uh..Hi, I- (cough) Im Sasuke Uchiha. Um... Is Sakura here?" Sasuke asked looking around. "No...She left early" Her mom said. Sasuke tried to smile but it came out looking like he had got hit in the face with a shoe or something. Sakura's mom looked at him oddly and closed the door.

_I hould've known. _

_Damn, I told her not to fucking go to school!....What if Karin kidnapped her or something. *sigh* Who would of thought that this girl would bring so much trouble...._

Sakura pulled the little window to see if it would open. **Squeak!** Sakura gulped and tried opening a little more. She looked out the window and with a sigh of relief tried jumping up.

_Okay, now you're out. Where to? _Inner Sakura asked. Sakura looked at the treets and started running towards the one to Sasuke's place.

--

Sasuke flung himself onto his couch and grabbed his phone. _If she dosent aswer I swear I'll go crazy _He thought to himself.

--

Sakura looked back and saw a dag chsing her. _Damn! I forgot about Akamaru! _ She thought. She started concentrating her chakra to her feet so she could run faster. Akamaru stopped when he smelled something...Hot dogs!!! He ran towards the cart with the hot dogs and jumped on the man. Sakura grinned and kept running.

Sasuke got up and put his shoes on. But he heard someone banging on the door so he started walking towards it. He opened the door and looked at her.

Sakura slammed herself onto Sasuke's chest the tears already forming in her eyes. "What happened to you?" He asked hugging her back. "Kiba....Kiba, kidnapped me and he had me locked and...Akamaru..." She closed her eyes falling onto unconsciosness (I now i spelled that wrong sorry :p)

"Sakura? Sakura, if you can hear me, Open your eyes" she heard Stunades voice but it sounded far away. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around the white room. "Where am I? Where's Sasuke?" She asked alarmed. "Im right here" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and looked at him. "You used up a lot of chakra Sakura.... What happedned?" Stunade asked looking at her.

Sakura told them what happened and when she finished, Sasuke stood up. "Bastard" He muttered walking out the door. "Sasuke wait! Dont go please!" Sakura begged sitting up. "Do you think I'm gonna sit here and let him get away with it??" Sasuke asked looking at her. "Sasuke, I know what he did id wrong but fighting Isnt gonna fix anything, I'tll just make it worst Stunade said. "I dont care, Im going to show him what a real man does when they're mad" Sasuke said storming out the room.

"Sakura, you stay here. I'll go talk to him" Stunade ordered. Sakura nodded but really wanted to go with her.

--

Sasuke stopped at Kiba's house and banged on the door. Kiba opened the door and looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?? Get your stupid ass out of that house so we can settle this!!" Sasuke Yelled his sharingan activating. Kiba stepped out and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Let's make a deal... If you win the fight you keep Sakura and if I win then she's mine." Kiba said grinning. "Sakura is not something you just get to keep. She a persong you jack ass" Sasuke said grabbing Kiba by the collar.

**I know this one was short but I needed to put another chapter so you guys wouldnt get mad at me. :) Happy thanksgiving everyone hope you get stuffed cause I dont like turkey so I'll be eating pie and cupcakes :D lol I'll try updating soon. Bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hope you all had a good thanksgiving. :) Anyways...Who's ready to read about a fight ^.^ hehe idk if im gonna be any good at it though so please dont kill me if it isnt. Well, Hopefully it's something close to what you expected. see you as soon as possible!**

Kiba took his jacket off and threw it on the floor. "Alright. Then lets get this over with" He said cracking his nuckles. Sasuke grinned and said "Let the best dude win"

Sasuke did his quick handsigns and his sharingan activated automatically looking at the chakra inside his body. _Ha! He expects to fight with that little bit of chakra??_ Sasuke's little voice said Sasuke grinned and blew his special fireball jutsu at kiba, who dodged it and leaped into the sky.

"Your little kiddy jutsus wont help you right now Sasuke" Kiba said jumping on top of him. Sasuke punched him in the left cheek making Kiba growl at him and punch his chest. Sasuke kicked him off him and stood up.

Kiba landed on his back making his shoulders get scrapped. "Damn you son of a bitch" Kiba muttered looking at the blood going into his undershirt. Sasuke grinned and looked at him. "I'M NOT ANYWHERE NEAR CLOSE TO WHAT IMMA DO TO YOU" Sasuke snapped his chidori in his hand.

Kiba's eyes widened...He had never seen it this big. His heart started pumping "Alright! Sasuke Im sorry! Stop!" He jumped up alarmed now that Sasuke was only inches away from him. "OH...YOU WONT GET AWAY THAT EASY WHAT DO-" "Sasuke! Stop this right now!" Stunade ordered looking at Sasuke and Kiba. "Do you not see what you're doing?" She asked both of them. "Did you not hear what Sakura said he did to her ?" Sasuke snapped back.

Tsunade was able to calm them down and took them to her office. "Kiba, What you did was very wrong and you know that" She said sitting in her big looked down and nodded stiffly. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "And Sasuke, You know that fighting him wouldnt fix anything, You are a very smart young man, Why did you do it?" Tsunade asked turning to Sasuke. " Because I cant afford to lose someone else..." Sasuke muttered. Tsunade nodded understanding. Kiba looked confused for a minute....Then he remember about his clan and the guilt that filled his whole body.

Tsunade made them apologize to each other and walked back to the hospital with Sasuke.

--

Sakura was lying in the bed waiting for Sasuke to show up. _I wonder if he got hurt...He's a strong guy, But still.... _Many ideas popped into her head but she shook them off. There was a knock on the door she smiled and said "come in" Sasuke walked in with his clothes all dirty and a bit of blood. Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke! Are you ok?" She asked? Sasuke nodded and sat down on the right side of Sakura's bed. Sakura sat up and looked at him. "What happened?" She asked. Sasuke looked out the window and turned his back to her.

"Sasuke, Tell me what happened...please" Sakura said in a low whisper. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura sighed and layed her head on his shoulder. "Ok, If you wont tell me then I'll leave this place" Sakura said. Sasuke turned to look at her. "Are you threatning me?" He asked. Sakura sat on his lap. "No, Im just saying" She said. "It was just a fight. The Tsunade interrupted us and made us apologize to each other." Sasuke said. Sakura looked at him and kissed his lips with a bit of urgeness (idk how to spell that word. sorru guys) Sasuke grabbed her waist and sat her down on the bed. "Im not in the mood Sakura" He said letting go of her lips.

Sakura understood and looked at the door. "Naruto's comming" She said looking at the spikey blonde hair through the glass part off the door. "Hey Sakura! Are you o-" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke. "Uh...Hey dude. What the hell happened to you? Did you fall down a hill or something?" Naruto asked Sakura glared at Naruto. Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "Sure" He responded. "Arent you the dude that works at Mc Donalds?" Sasuke asked. "Wha? How did you know?" Naruto asked Sasuke grinned and looked at Sakura. "You didnt give me a straw last time" Sasuke responded. Sakura laughed lightly as Naruto's face turned light pink.

Naruto gave Sakura some chocolates and talked to sasuke for a little bit. "Just for talking to me, You'll get a free cone whenever you go to Mc donalds" Naruto said grinning. "You mean the 45 cent ones?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "Alright dude your making this harder than it has to be" Naruto said walking out the room. Sakura smiled and waved her hand.

"I should get going" Sasuke said after a while.

"Bye" Sakura said dissapointed

He looked at her.

She looked back.

*Silence*

"Uh...."

Leans in.

Leans in.

They kiss. Softly, Quietly, and sexily (IDK if thats a word XD)

Sasuke pulled away and smiled. WHAT? HE SMILED?

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha smiled.

Really? YES NOW SHUT UP WHO EVER IM TALKING TO!

Sakura smiled back and layed down on the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Sasuke said closing the door behind him

**This one was short but I wanted to finish the chapter. Sorry for making you wait. **

**Next chapter, I have no Idea of what im gonna write. Maybe Gaara will show up or something. Idk You tell me if I should Include gaara. :) So.....Til next chapter! **

**Review please!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK Like I mentioned in the other chapter, I have no clue of what this one is gonna be about. But, Aqaticlilly, Said I should include Gaara. Love Gaara so I dont mind ^.^ Anyways, Im also working on a new story, SASUSAKU of course, Sasuke's gonna be a vamp and blah blah blah. **

**Dont worry, I wont forget about this one. So anyways, Back to the story that a lot of you think is good (:**

**--**

_~One Week Later~_

Everthing was back to narmal (Depending on what you meant by normal) Sasuke was always with Sakura, Ino was starting to take interest on Sai and Karin was trying to find a way to get Sasuke's Attention (SCREW YOU KARIN!!!!!! ,)

"Hey Sasuke-kun, Sakura, did you hear that a new guy is comming today?" Ino asked sitting in between Sasuke and Sakura. "No...How did you find out?" Sakura asked. "Well I heard from Temari who heard from Ten- Ten who heard from Neji who heard from Narutho who heard from Hinata who heaard from-" "Ok, I think she gets the point" Sasuke interrupted. "OMG! He's on his way to this table!" Sakura and Ino squealed and giggled at the same time.

"Hey..Could I aske you something?" Gaara asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "Where's the science class at? The teacher is Iruka sensei??" Gaara asked. Ino stood up quickly and took his arm "I can help you with that!" She said. "Uh...Thanks" Gaara mummbled following her. Ino turnned around and winked at Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. "I love his- Errr..um...so Sasuke...I love your uh...new shirt?" Sakura tried changing the conversation. "Sakura, Why dont we just go to math class?" Sasuke asked. Sakura grinned and got up. "Okay" She said kissing his cheek. Sasuke grabbed her hand and walked together into the school building.

--

"Omg! I totally love that new kid!" Karin shouted. "But I like, Thought that Sasuke was like your lover for like ever" The stupid one said. "Look, the point is, That little bolde girl also likes him and she will _not _have him!" Karin said. "So how are we gonna get her away from him?" Another girl asked. "Well...I got something in mind my dear friends..."

--

"Class, Today we will be learning about integers..." Kakashi started not looking away from his book. (I chose that because I suck at integers! It's so complicated T_T) "Sasuke, Karin wants you" Shikamaru whispered lazily. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at Karin. "I just wanted to say that I am soooo over you" Karin mouthed brushing her hair. Sasuke grinned and turned around. Karin stared at him emberrassed.

"Sasuke, I need help!" Sakura whinned looking frustrated. Sasuke helped her with the notes and almost pulled his hair out when she asked the same questions around 5 times in less than 3 minutes. "Ok...class is over. drop your papers on the table on the way out and dont forget about your homework." Kakashi said opening the door 2 minutes early.

**Ok so the day went on and now it was the end of the day at the parking lot**

"So...Hi um Gaara. Im karin" Karin said fixing her glasses. Gaara stared at her oddly. "Uh...How did you know my name?" He asked backing away. "Oh...I heard it..." Karin said. "Uh....huh...well good to know. I have to go. nice meeting you uh..karun?" Gaara said turning around and running towards Sasuke, Sakura,Ino, Ten ten,Neji Hinata and Naruto

"Hey dude! Are you the new dude that all these chicks were going crazy over?" Naruto asked grinning. The girls shoot glares at him. Gaara chuckled and looked at each of the girls. They were all very pretty. From what he had noticed, The pirl with pink hair was going out with the cool guy with awesome hair (XD) The shy girl with long hair was with the dude with whiskers and the girl with brown hair kept staring at the dude that had the same eyes as the shy girl. So the only girls that were left were the blonde and the redhead who he found disturbing (I dont blame him)

Well, He would think about it. "So uh.. You guys like cookies?" Gaara asked. "I love cookies!!" Ino almost yelled. "I have some if you want some" Gaara said handing everyone a cookie. sasuke looked at his. "Uh I dont-" Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Nevermind" Sasuke mummbled. So everyone finished they're cookies (After Naruto had 5 more)

"Do you have a ride home Gaara?" Ten Ten asked. "My sister should be in this school. Temari?" Gaara said wondering if the knew her. Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten twitched. "TEMARI'S YOUR SISTER???????" Thay all yelled at the same time making eveyone stare at them. "Thanks for all the attention girls" Sasuke said between his teeth. Gaara responded a little scared of what they might do next. "Y...Yeah. Unless theres another Temari here." Gaara said

"Hey guys! I see you've met my brother" Temari said popping out of no where " Speaking of the devil" Neji muttered. "What?" Temari asked. "Oh,,,We were just talking about you" Gaara said. "Why didnt you tell us you had such a brother!?!" Ino asked. "Because you never asked" Temari replied. "Well, Hate to interupt, But i have better things to do than listen to you guys fight over Gaara so I'll be leaving." Sasuke said. Sakura hugged everyone and left with sasuke. "YES! Sakura- chan hugged me!" Naruto said. " Well, I have to go too. C'mon Gaara" Temari said grabbing her keys. "Bye" Gaara waved. "I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW GAARA-KUN!" Ino waved.

So everyone left and the first thing they all did was eat. Now, going to Sasuke's place...

Once he finished eating his Tomato salad ( :P ) he grabbed his bookbag and did his homework. It was a piece of cake to him. After that he went to his basement and got his electric guitar and started praticing.

--

Sakura finished eating, Took a shower, Blow-dried her hair, Brushed it and went downstairs to get the door. "Hey Ino.. whats up??" Sakura greeted. "Well, I think I really like Gaara...But I dont think he likes me back" Ino said hanging her jacket on the thinkgy that you hang jackets in ( LOL)

"Well, maybe you should talk to him. Get to know him a little better and go from there" Sakura said sitting on the couch. "Thanks Sakura" Ino said. " I also kinda need help on baking some cookies. I saw how much he liked cookies so I decided to make him some but i dont even know how to turn the oven on" Ino said sheepeshly.

Sakura grinned and got her apron. "OK THEN! Let's make some cookies!" She said skipping into the kitchen.

**Well, This chapter was stupid. I really dont know if I want Ino with Gaara. I've never seen, a picture of them or read a story. So IDK. I Think I'll just make my on character and make her go out with Gaara and Ino go out with Sai. I have no clue when I'll update again which is why i wrote this chapter soon and also because I know how it feels to have to wait for the freaking person to write another chapter. ^.^ **

**So next I guess I need your help. I could make Ino go out with Gaara. That's all up to you. And also I'm trynna get at least 30 Reviews by the end of chapter lets say, 10? so please please please PLEASE review. I would love you very much if you did. **

**Thanks for reading. I really apreciate it. Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Well, I still dont know about gaara and Ino, so yeah, Still, Ino will try :) **

**So like I said in the earlier chapter, Im starting a new story and hopefully I can post it here before the end of this week YAY!! Well that's about it so lets go see how Ino and Sakura are doing...**

"Okay, so now we put the dough in the oven" Sakura said opening the oven. Ino slid the pan in and closed the oven door. "So...What do we do now?" She asked. "I dont know. Sasuke is comming in like 5 minutes" Sakura replied adding some lipgloss on her lips.

So as said, Sasuke showed up. Ino was sitting in a chair waiting for the damn cookies to be ready. "Hey, Where's Sakura at?" sasuke asked, Ino looked at him and pointed upstairs. Sasuke grinned and nodded walking up the stairs.

Sakura was looking fro her brush in the mess she had made in the bathroom. "Knock Knock" Sasuke said opening the door. "Oh hey Sasuke-kun. Sorry about the m-" Sasuke interrupted her with a kiss that lasted for like 2 minutes. When they pulled away, Sakura blushed and looked at him. Sasuke looked back and held her hand. "Sakura, I lo-" "Sakura!! THE COOKIES ARE READY!" Ino yelled from downstairs.

Sakura ran downstairs still holding Sasuke's hand. "Look! They look ready to me!" Ino said. Sakura twitched. "Ino. They havent even fromed yet" She hissed. "Oh...well. Do I put them back?" Ino asked. "Yes..." Sasuke replied with a sigh,

1 Hour later

Ino finished the cookies and left. leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone watching a scary movie. "What time is your mom coming home" Sasuke asked as Sakura sat next to him. "I think she's coming home after midnight" Sakura said. Sasuke nodded and looked back at the T.V

Well, the movie went on and Sakura screamed a couple of times but it wasnt that bad. At 11:23 Sasuke stood up and stretched. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow" He said grgabbing his keys. "Bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura said hugging him. "He hugged her back and gave her a light kiss before leaving. Sakura smiled and closed the door.

--

Gaara sat in the couch trying to read about the bill of rights. "I dont get this. It has all these fancy words that are complicated to pronounce" Temari complained. Gaara sighed and explained what each paragraph said. "Ohhh! Why couldnt they just put that then? Gotta make things so complicated!"She said once again slamming her book closed. "Thanks Gaara" She mummbled opening the fridge door and grabbing a soda.

Gaara chuckled lightly and went onto his math homework.

The Next Day

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled from across the hallway once he saw Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura sighed and waved at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stopped. "Guess what!" Naruto said running in front of them. "What?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura. "Ok, You know that new guys that all the girls are gping crazy over right?" Naruto asked now jumping up and down. Sakura nodded. "Well, He came in today and Ino offered him some cookies and he jumped on top of the desk, grabbed the cookies and sang the wonder pets song" Naruto said grinning. "Are you sure you didnt help him?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. "Shut up Teme!" Naruto said folding his arms. Sakura giggled and went to her class followed by both of the guys.

Later that day Gaara was very hyper from all the cookies that he had ate so he danced and made jokes that didnt make any sense. Temari said she had never seen him act like that before. "Um...Sakura-chan?" Hinata tapped Sakura at lunch. "Yeah, Whats up Hinata?" Sakura asked eating some of Sasuke's sandwich. "....May I speak to you in p..Private?" She asked. Sakura looked confused but nodded.

They walked over to a tree and sat under it. "I want to ask Naruto-kun to...prom..." Hinata started. Sakura looked at her. "Really! omg we can buy the dresses and do our-" "But, H-How ...I mean I dont...I cant...meep..." She whispered interrupting Sakura. "Sakura smiled and out her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Look Hinata. I've known Naruto for years... And I know that he is not a rude person. Just ask him and im pretty sure he will accept your invitation." Sakura said.

Hinata smiled and hugged Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-chan" She said before getting up and running towards Naruto. Sakura smiled and went back to Sasuke,Gaara,Ino and Temari.

"What did she want?" Ino asked eating her Naruto's ramen. "I'll tell you later" Sakura said with a wink. Ino grinned and nodded. Sasuke looked at Temari who shrugged. "So...Sasuke...Are you going to prom?" Sakura asked looking at him. Sasuke felt all eyes on him and felt..._Scared..._he cleared his thoat and shrugged. "I dont know..." He said looking down at his half eaten sandwich.

Sakura slammed her head on the table and Ino and Temari both sighed. "Hn?" Sasuke asked. "Nothing..." All three of the girls said at the same time. Gaara continued to sing and dance until Temari got tired of it and smacked him a cpuple of times,

**Well this chapter was random...But I liked it. HEHE! (: **

**Well sorry for taking so long but I had 3 projects to do and it wasnt easy. :( **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully before X-Mas. **

**Anywayz, review PLEASE!!!**

**You guys will give me the biggest present ever if you review!!!**

**Bye :)**

**(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. so i didnt write before x mas. But it's a new year everyone! :D**

**and my new year's resolution is to write more often. XD.**

**Well im going to kinda skip a couple of weeks to get to prom. Oh and I made my decision with the whole gaara and Ino thing...**

Hinata walked slowly up to where Naruto was complaining about Ino eating his ramen. "Um...Naru..Naruto-kun?" Hinata started. She cleared her throat and looked down, Naruto turned around and looked at her. "Huh? Oh, Hey Hinata, Whats up?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Hinata felt her face get hot. "Um...well,I wanted to talk to you A-About prom..." She started once again. Naruto looked at her. "What about it?" He asked. "I was wondering...I-If you had a um..."

"HOLY CRAP! Lunch is over already?" Naruto interrupted. Hinata sighed and sat on a bench. "Well, I guess I'll see you later" Naruto said winking at Hinata. She frowned and got up.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking around in and out stores at the mall. Naruto had tagged along so Sakura decided to bring Hinata. (wink) Naruto was eating some ramen while Sakura and Hinata tried on some dresses. "I dont think Fat-Father will aprove of this dress Sakura-chan.." Hinata said weakly. Sakura opened the curtains and saw what Hinata was wearing.

it was perfect! The dress was knee-high, It was light purple with little shinny diamonds on the left side and showed every curve in her body. The only thing was that it was open from the back, Sakura squealed and pulled her outside where Naruto could see her. "Dosent it look amazing?" Sakura asked. Naruto's jaw dropped.

Hinata blushed and looked down. "It looks beautiful on you Hinata" Naruto said. "You should wear it to prom Hinata!" Sakura said looking at Naruto. "But I dont have a date for prom Sakura-chan" Hinata said pulling her hair behind her ear. "We could go together if you want. I mean, I dont have a date either and prom is in two days so..." Naruto said scrathching the back of his head. Sakura grinned and Hinata looked up at Naruto. "R-Really?" She stuttutered.

So now that Hinata had a date. All Salura had to do was get Sasuke to aske her next. She went and got on different dresses. But none of them seemed to sparkle enough. But then she saw it. The perfect one! "That one!" She said reaching over for it. The dress was long and silky. With sparkles on the top and designs at the bottom. It was a hot pink with the black designs.

She ran in the fitting room to try the dress on. "How does it look?" She asked coming out of the fitting room. Naruto's jaw dropped again. "Amazing...Dosent she Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking over at Sasuke. Sasuke looked up and cleared his throat. "Yeah. It's ...pretty" He said looking at Sakura. Hinata smiled at Sakura and nodded. Sakura smiled back and went back in the fitting room.'I love it! No one else will be able to resist looking at it!!' Sakura thought putting her clothes back on. "Hey Sakura, you ready? We wanna go get some ramen" Naruto shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and slipped her flats on. "Yeah" She replied.

On they're way to the ramen stand, Naruto was telliing Hinata the types of ramen he would kill for and Sasuke was skimming through his I-touch trying to find some song that would prevent Sakura from asking him any questions about prom...

But of course, She asked.

"Um..Sasuke, When are you gonna get your suit for prom? Naruto already got his..."Sakura trailed off looing into space. "Hn, I dont know....I dont think im going to prom..." Sasuke said puting the volume up higher. "Then who am I supposed to go with?" Sakura asked looking at himstraight in the eye. Sasuke shrugged trying to act cassual.

"Lee would do it" He said. Sakura felt like someone had hit her outside the head. She snatched the bag Sasuke had on his hand and smacked him. "I didnt know you were such a jerk...." Sakura said the tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata turned around and looked at Sasuke who was wide eyed and rubbing his cheek.

Sakura stormed off dropping the back on the street. "Sakura-chan! wait!" Hinata said running after her. "...Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said over her shoulder. Naruto waved all confused...

**Well, im very sorry 4 not writing. XD**

**Well i think the next chapter is the last. Im not sure...**

**See you soon (I hope)**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy shidd.! I haven't wrote in so long that I had to re-read the story to remember what was going on -_- Wonderful right? So anyways, hope you haven't forgotten like Me.! ;D**

Sasuke sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later" He mumbled already following Sakura. Naruto slowly slid Sasuke's plate to his side and picked up a fork… "Sakura-chan… maybe Sasuke-kun was joking…" Hinata tried contemplating her friend. "Since when does Sasuke 'joke around' Hinata.?" Sakura asked sitting down on a bench putting the bag where her dress was at on the floor. "Sasuke's coming…" Hinata whispered sitting 2 benches away from where Sakura was at so Sakura and Sasuke could talk.

Said cherry blossom rolled her eyes and picked her bag up. "Sakura…" Sasuke grabbed her arm and spun her around in a second. "What.?" She snapped. He stared at her for a couple of seconds. "I don't have time for you to sit here and stare at me Sasuke. I have to find a date for prom… I'll see you later" she mumbled snatching her arm away from his hand.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's face which was now going from normal to pale-ish. "Come on Hinata" Sakura said trying not to seem weak in front of her raven haired lover. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun seemed to be getting angry" Hinata whispered when they were a few feet away. "Then that means my plan to make him feel bad is working" Sakura replied as Hinata clumsily looked for her car keys.

Prom Night

Sakura felt her phone vibrate in her pocket for the 7th time and it was starting to irritate her. So she finally picked up.

"Hello…" "Sakura.! Where are you.?"

"Ino, I'm not going okay.?"

"WHAT.? Why.?"

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. "I don't have a date." She mumbled. "What are you talking about? Sasuke is sitting right here waiting for you all suited up" Ino replied glaring at Sasuke. "….. Sasuke, What the- Sakura. You made me come here, rent a damn tux, spend half of a day looking for something to buy you when I could have trained, just for you not to show up and make me sit here and look like a dumbass…? I don't think so. I'm picking you up in 15 minutes. Be ready." The call ended. Sakura twitched for about 2 seconds until she realized she had to get ready,

And exactly 14 minutes, 39 seconds and 11 milliseconds later, A dark haired Uchiha was honking outside. The only Uchiha I might add..

Sakura ran down the stairs and popped her head out the window smiling when she saw what she wanted to see. She opened the door and bit her lip lightly hoping Sasuke wouldn't be pissed off because she really didn't know what over powered her to go to prom after what had happened before.

Sasuke smirked when he saw the girl that he loved. Yes Sasuke loved her. _How can you not love this girl.? She's nice and caring. But at the same time strong in her own way. And she doesn't take bullshit from other people. _Sasuke thought to himself. _And let's not forget that she's Hot._ His little voice added.

Meanwhile his pink haired date carefully walked down the front steps towards his car a smile planted on her face.

"Sakura… I'm… Sorry" Sasuke whispered bringing said girl into a warm hug. Sakura looked up at him searching for his lips to meet hers. After a while, Sasuke motioned for her to get in the car.

"I thought we were going to prom…" Sakura looked at Sasuke confused. "We were. But then I decided to change the plans." Sasuke replied seeking for her hand in the darkness of the car. Sakura raised an eyebrow and sat back and took in the husky smell of his cologne.

After about 20 minutes of sitting in the car in complete silence, Sasuke finally stopped the car and opened his door. Sakura looked around but didn't see much due to the lack of light. Sasuke opened her door and helped her up. "My family owns this little house shack thing and well, this is where my dad brought my mom when he fucked things up between them." Sasuke said looking into His cherry blossoms' light green eyes. "Nice choice of words Sasuke. This is so cute" said girl replied as Sasuke opened the front door slowly.

After drinking 2 milkshakes each, and Sasuke munching on some tomatoes, said guy led her to the balcony where there was a view of all of the ocean and around it, lots and lots of candles shining bright in the dark night. Sakura stared at Sasuke for a while and then looked away. "What's wrong.?" His dark eyes followed her every movement in confusion.

"Nothing. It's just that no one has ever done anything like this for me. And out of all the people that I would have imagined doing something like this with, well, it's just really sweet that you are the one that did it." She kissed him. And it was a kiss with many different feelings.

Love,Passion,Calmness and overall, realization. _This is what you've been craving Sasuke. That empty hole deep inside you that you filled with loneliness. It needed to be filled with love._

"So_ long as man can breath,. or eyes can see. So long lives this, and this gives life to thee"-Shakespeare _

_The End._

**Hmmm. I'm not happy. Not happy at all. I don't like the end. -_- Well at least I finished it right? *sigh* I'm reading Romeo and Juliet in English class so I thought it would be cute to add a sonnet from the greatest poetry writer of all time ;) **

**Bye.! Thanks for the reviews guys.**


End file.
